


Draco's Christmas Wish

by SongAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongAngel/pseuds/SongAngel
Summary: Draco Malfoy has only one thing on his Christmas list.  Now, if only his Christmas wish would just stop being so oblivious.





	Draco's Christmas Wish

“This is a great party,” Ron muttered over the rim of his wine glass, grimacing as if the admission caused him pain. He certainly hadn’t expected to attend a decent Christmas party at Draco Malfoy’s house. It was beautifully decorated and full of the sounds of Christmas music and laughter. He’d rather hoped that the atmosphere would be boring and snobbish so he’d have something to complain about. At the moment, he could only complain that the large impressive house belonged to Malfoy.

“Thank you,” Pansy replied sweetly, enjoying Ron’s discomfort. “Draco and I worked so hard on this and I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

“I never said I was enjoying it,” Ron retorted stubbornly, letting out a sharp yelp when Hermione elbowed him.

“It’s lovely,” Hermione said kindly, waving off Ron’s whining without sparing him a glance. 

Pansy nodded her thanks, ignoring Ron as well. “It had better be,” Pansy whispered, glancing around at the guests cautiously. “I never thought I’d do so much to help Draco get Potter’s attention. Honestly.”

Hermione nodded in sympathy, placing her hand over Ron’s face and pushing him away when he moved closer to get her attention. Ron let out a huff of indignation. “I don’t see why you went to the trouble,” Ron grumbled. “Clearly Harry is not interested.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Hermione replied with a little shrug. “Harry isn’t always particularly self-aware. And he and Malfoy get along now.” 

“And Christmas is a time for… happiness or something,” Pansy added, waving her wine glass through the air vaguely, causing the liquid to slosh about. “I’m grateful that Draco decided to do something about his feelings. I’m bloody sick of hearing about it.” 

After the war, Draco Malfoy had worked hard to make up for past mistakes. He donated to worthy causes and made an attempt to be friendlier with his former rivals. To everyone’s surprise, he had started with Harry Potter. Harry had been wary at first, but he accepted Draco’s apology and after a few months they’d become friends. They spent a great deal of time together.

After six months, Draco had reluctantly admitted to Pansy that he had feelings for Harry. He’d always been drawn to Harry, but their friendship had allowed Draco to get a closer look at the Savior of the Wizarding World. And his heart was lost. 

Of course, Harry seemed to be oblivious to Draco’s feelings and carried on as if he and Draco were best mates. The ex-Gryffindor blithely joked and laughed as if Draco wasn’t pining away like an idiot. 

Pansy sighed and glanced around until she spotted Harry. She really couldn’t be angry with Harry. It’s not as if the whole thing was his fault. Draco hadn’t told Harry how he felt, so Harry couldn’t be expected to know. But, Draco had been determined to make it more than obvious to Harry at the Christmas party. Then again, there was likely a vast difference between Draco and Harry’s definition of the word “obvious”.

Harry walked over and smiled broadly at Hermione and Ron. His smile faltered slightly at Ron’s sulky expression before he turned to Pansy. “Great party,” he told her with a grin.

“Thank you Potter,” Pansy replied graciously.

“It’s Harry,” he corrected her with a gentle nudge. 

Pansy smiled indulgently. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself Harry,” she said with a nod.

Harry looked pleased, though his eyes were searching the small group of guests. “Where did Draco go?” he asked.

“He’ll be along shortly,” Pansy replied. “He said something about checking on the food selection. The house elves seem to have forgotten the treacle tart, and he said that it’s your favorite.”

Harry’s smile brightened. “He was making sure that I could have my favorite dessert?” 

“Yes,” Pansy replied, with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Aren’t you lucky? He didn’t even bother with my favorite dessert, and I helped him set up the party.” 

“Pansy, whining is undignified,” Draco admonished, approaching the group with a small plate of treacle tart in one hand. 

“You would know,” Pansy retorted.

Draco merely smirked at her and held the small plate out to Harry. “The house elves forgot to set this out,” Draco explained. “There’s more at the table but this is for you.” 

It wasn’t entirely true. The treacle tart had been left out intentionally so that Draco could make a show of fetching it, and indicating that it had been for Harry’s benefit. Pansy had said it was a stupid idea, but Draco was feeling quite pleased with himself. 

“Thank you Draco,” Harry said with a smile. He took a bite and moaned with such pleasure that Draco blushed. Hermione and Pansy bit their lips and looked away, struggling to suppress their giggles. Ron rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “just kill me now.” 

“Good?” Draco asked, sounding oddly breathless. This made Pansy snort with amusement.

Harry pulled the spoon back out of his mouth slowly, humming with pleasure. “It’s brilliant,” he assured Draco. “Best I’ve ever had.” 

Draco smiled. “I’m glad that you like it,” he replied. 

Ron made a strange noise that was probably disgust. “Let’s dance,” he muttered, pulling Hermione toward the other couples that were twirling around to the music. 

Draco watched them walk away, his stomach clenching with anxiety. He drew in a calming breath before turning to look at Harry. “Do you want to dance?” Draco asked.

Harry set his spoon down on his plate with a contented sigh. “I don’t dance,” he said, looking around at the other party guests.

Draco shoulders slumped just slightly in disappointment. Luckily, Pansy was quick to step in. “He doesn’t know what he’s missing darling,” Pansy said, seizing Draco’s hand and pulling him toward the other dancers.

Draco groaned quietly as he twirled Pansy across the dance floor. “This is a disaster,” he said quietly. “What was I thinking?”

“Don’t you dare give up now,” Pansy snapped. “You started this and you’re going to finish it. What have you got to lose?” 

“My dignity,” Draco replied sharply.

“You’re trying to woo Harry Potter, the ultimate Gryffindor,” Pansy snorted. “Dignity has nothing to do with it.” She sighed when Draco gave her a pleading look. “He enjoyed his dessert. And you enjoyed him enjoying his dessert,” she added with a mischievous grin.

“Shut up,” he responded, though he did chuckle.

Several moments later, Pansy and Hermione were standing together again. Ron had walked over to join Neville, Seamus and Dean to talk about Quidditch teams.

“Draco’s feeling discouraged,” Pansy said quietly. “Harry turned him down for a dance.”

Hermione shook her head. “I should have warned him,” she said. “Harry’s a terrible dancer, so he generally avoids it.” She glanced around before gently pushing Pansy toward the right so they were closer to Harry. 

Draco was approaching Harry and carrying two wine glasses. “Would you like some elf-made wine?” Draco asked. 

“I’m fine,” Harry replied cheerfully, lifting a tumbler of firewhiskey. At that moment, Blaise strolled past and casually snagged the extra glass of wine from Draco’s hand.

“Undignified troll,” Draco muttered, glaring at Blaise. Blaise merely winked and continued on his way. Harry frowned at Blaise’s retreating form but didn’t comment. 

“This is so stupid,” Pansy complained quietly. “I’ll have to kill everyone just to maintain my sanity.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at Pansy’s theatrics. She watched as Draco was momentarily distracted by another guest and Harry walked away to look at the Christmas tree situated in one corner of the ballroom. It twinkled with fairy lights and was covered with beautiful sparkling baubles.

Draco turned and looked around for a moment before spotting Harry. He moved a little closer, his eyes taking in Harry’s peaceful expression. Harry’s green eyes looked particularly bright as they reflected the glow of the fairy lights. A smile curled his lips as he looked the tree over. 

Hermione smiled at Draco’s besotted expression. She wondered if the former Slytherin even realized how he looked at Harry. And Harry seemed unaware of the adoration being directed at him. 

For another hour, Hermione and Pansy observed Draco’s solicitous behavior toward Harry. Harry was perfectly polite, but gave no indication of awareness. The party was nearly over and Draco was becoming even more nervous.

“Oh Merlin help us,” Pansy gasped. “He got out the mistletoe.”

Hermione nearly spat out her drink. She looked around and spotted the sprigs of mistletoe that hovered around the room. Just moments before there hadn’t been any mistletoe. “He’s good,” she muttered. She hadn’t even seen Draco setting up the mistletoe and a glance around told her that the other guests were just noticing its presence as well. 

“Harry spotted the mistletoe and he’s heading toward Draco,” Pansy gasped, swatting at Hermione’s arm frantically. 

“Stop hitting me you silly bint,” Hermione objected, slapping Pansy’s hand away. The two young women watched eagerly as Harry walked up to Draco. Draco looked nervous for a moment, but then his shoulders sagged a bit as he replied to whatever Harry said. Harry walked away, leaving a disappointed Draco behind. 

“Bloody hell!” Hermione exclaimed loudly in exasperation, drawing some shocked looks from people nearby. “He was right under the mistletoe.” 

“Maybe Harry didn’t see the mistletoe,” Pansy suggested, though she still felt tempted to hex the scar-headed idiot.

Draco approached the two women with a frown. “I’m done,” he said in a tone of dejection. “I can’t do this.” He shook his head when Pansy looked ready to argue. “It’s too hard. I don’t want to risk my friendship with Harry. He’s obviously not interested and I can accept that.”

Hermione sighed and reached out to give Draco’s hand a squeeze. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly. 

“I am too,” Draco responded with a little sigh. He turned and walked away, carefully avoiding the hovering mistletoe. He took a glass of champagne from a tray and leaned against a nearby wall. He was ready for the party to be over. He just wanted to sleep and forget about Harry Potter.

“I feel awful,” Hermione told Pansy. “Draco looks so hurt and disappointed.” 

Pansy nodded. “I know I wanted him to stop mooning over Potter and do something about it,” she said quietly. “But I hate to see Draco so sad.” 

Hermione sighed and took a little sip from her wine glass. Then her eyes widened in shock and she spewed the wine back out, making Tracy Davis yelp and leap away with a scowl. 

Pansy wrinkled her nose in distaste. “You Gryffindors are disgusting,” she noted.

“Shut up and look,” Hermione hissed, pointing across the room. 

Harry was standing near the dessert laden table with his wand in his hand. After a moment, Pansy realized that Harry was using a spell to move the mistletoe toward Draco. “Oh Salazar,” Pansy whispered. “That evil little bastard.” 

Draco sighed heavily, his gaze resting on his empty glass. It would be hard to let go of the idea of a romantic relationship with Harry, but he didn’t have much choice. Romantic notions aside, Draco valued Harry greatly and wasn’t willing to lose his friendship. He’d move on eventually. He jumped slightly when he heard Harry’s voice.

“What are you doing all alone?” Harry asked.

Draco forced himself to smile. “I’m just a bit tired,” he said quietly.

Harry nodded sympathetically, his gaze flicking upward briefly before he met Draco’s eyes again. “Looks like you’ve got a bit of a problem,” he chuckled softly. 

Draco frowned and looked up. A dozen sprigs of mistletoe were clumped together and hovering over his head. Draco stared at the plants in shock before dropping his gaze to Harry. He swallowed hard when he realized that Harry was suddenly much closer.   
And then Harry was kissing Draco gently, his hands coming up to cradle Draco’s face. He lingered for just a moment before he pulled his mouth away, though he left his hands on Draco’s face. Harry grinned mischievously, biting his lower lip.

Draco stared at him for a moment before his mouth fell open in surprise. “You sneaky bastard!” Draco exclaimed, swatting Harry’s chest indignantly.

“Look who’s talking,” Harry retorted with a laugh. Draco opened his mouth to object but closed it again when Harry gave him a pointed look. “I overheard Pansy and Hermione talking about the party and… me,” Harry admitted.

Draco’s cheeks reddened with embarrassment. “You knew?” he asked. When Harry nodded, Draco’s stomach clenched unpleasantly. Harry had known and then brushed off Draco’s advances all evening. Draco had been concerned that he was being to subtle, but Harry had known! That hurt. And then Harry had kissed him. Had that been pity? He couldn’t bear the thought of a pity kiss.

Harry shook his head at Draco’s tense expression. “I was messing with you,” Harry chuckled lightly. 

Draco scowled and pushed Harry away. “I hadn’t expected such cruelty from you,” Draco hissed, aware that his eyes suddenly felt uncomfortably hot. He would not give in to the ridiculous urge to cry. “I was trying to preserve our friendship, but clearly that isn’t a concern of yours.”

Harry’s eyes widened in alarm. “That’s not what I meant,” he said hastily, taking a step closer and wincing when Draco backed away. “I was messing with you to frustrate you, but not to reject you. I’m not rejecting you,” he insisted earnestly. 

Draco remained still, watching Harry warily. “What is this then?” Draco demanded. “Why would you deliberately torment me?”

Harry smiled apologetically. “You’re always so much fun to wind up,” he admitted. “I felt a bit like I was being manipulated, so I thought I’d get back at you by driving you batty. I had no idea that I was making you so upset.” He shifted as if to reach for Draco, but resisted the impulse. An irritable Draco was prone to throwing hexes. “When I saw that you’d got out the mistletoe, I levitated all of it to you. That way I could end the night by doing what we both want, but on my own terms.”

Draco stared at Harry with wide eyes. He couldn’t come up with a single thing to say. Which was lucky, because he wouldn’t have wanted to miss Harry’s next words.

“Of course I want you,” Harry said softly. “Even when we were constantly fighting, you’ve always had my attention. I just can’t take my eyes off of you. And tonight you’ve been so sweet while trying to show how you feel about me. It’s wonderful and I feel so lucky,” he added, tentatively reaching out and placing his hands on Draco’s waist.

For a moment, neither of them spoke or moved. And then, Draco seized the front of Harry’s robes and pulled him into a searing kiss. Harry responded eagerly, wrapping one arm around Draco’s lower back while his other hand was lifted to run his fingers through pale blond hair. 

The moment was broken by all the annoying cheering. Harry pulled away and whirled around to face the rest of the party guests. “Do you mind?” he shouted incredulously.

“We were waiting all bloody night!” Blaise shouted back looking annoyed. Seamus, Dean, Neville and Hannah all nodded their agreement.

Draco made an odd sort of strangled noise and then glared at Pansy. “Did you tell everybody?” he asked, his voice a little higher than normal. 

“I didn’t tell anyone,” Pansy objected indignantly.

“You weren’t exactly subtle,” Tracy Davis informed her in a bored tone.

“You’ve shamed Slytherin house,” Blaise added with a smirk. 

Pansy folded her arms and proceeded to sulk. Hermione just looked sheepish. Clearly they’d been careless about when and where they’d discussed the matter.

Draco covered his face with his hands and groaned. “This is so embarrassing,” he muttered. He sighed as he felt Harry gently grasp his wrists. He allowed Harry to tug his hands down and found himself looking into vibrant green eyes.

“It’s a little funny,” Harry murmured with a grin. 

Before Draco could argue, Harry kissed him again. Their tongues met in a gentle brush and Harry moaned while pressing Draco’s back into the wall. Draco was delighted by this development, but he was still the host of the party.

“I still have guests Harry,” Draco reminded him, reaching up to smooth Harry’s unruly hair down.

“I’m one of your guests,” Harry argued. “As your boyfriend, don’t you think I deserve some extra attention?”

“Boyfriend?” Draco asked with a little smirk. “I don’t recall ever making such a commitment to you scar-head.”

Harry’s grin turned wicked. “Then I suggest you do so before this gets awkward,” he warned. 

And then Harry pounced, wrapping his arms around Draco and pressing warm, sensual kisses all over his neck. The moment Draco relaxed in his hold, Harry seized the opportunity to tickle him. Draco’s laughter filled the room and drew smiles out of all of his friends. 

Draco wriggled out of Harry’s grasp, breathless with laughter. “You great buffoon,” Draco chuckled fondly. He shook his head. “It’s a good thing that I like you so much.”

Harry’s gaze softened. “I like you too,” he whispered with a wink. “This was really the only thing I wanted for Christmas this year.”

“Indeed?” Draco asked mischievously. “The only thing? Might I make a suggestion?” 

Harry smiled. “Of course,” he nodded. 

Draco grinned and spun them around to push Harry into the wall. He pressed their bodies together, smiling at Harry’s flustered expression. Draco brushed one hand down Harry’s side before sliding it between them and pressing his palm to Harry’s crotch. He was pleased to feel Harry growing firm beneath him. “Why don’t we enjoy the rest of the party, and then you can put this to good use,” Draco said, giving Harry’s erection a teasing squeeze.

“Oh Merlin,” Harry gasped. 

“Is that a yes?” Draco questioned, squeezing lightly again.

“If you keep touching me like that, I’ll shag you senseless right now,” Harry growled.

A gasp startled the two men out of their heated exchange. Hermione and Pansy had approached while they were distracted. The two women were gaping at them in shock.

“Pansy,” Draco said calmly, “I’m a little busy.” He shifted slightly and Harry whimpered.

“I can see that,” Pansy smirked. “Well, actually, I can’t. If you’d move just a bit, I’d love to see what you’re doing with your right hand.” 

“Please don’t,” Harry panted, tilting his head and pressing another hot, open-mouthed kiss to Draco’s neck. 

Draco giggled and pulled away from Harry’s searching mouth. “Later,” he whispered, pressing a tender kiss to Harry’s lips. 

“Tease,” Harry muttered, though he smiled and allowed himself to be tugged away from the wall. 

Draco winked at him before turning his attention to Hermione and Pansy. “What can I do for you?” he asked, as if he hadn’t been groping Harry a mere thirty seconds prior.

“We’re ready for the gift exchange,” Hermione said, shooting Harry an amused look.

“Wonderful!” Draco responded cheerfully. “Let’s get started. Come on Love,” he added, taking Harry’s hand.

Harry blushed at the endearment and happily allowed Draco to lead him across the room to the Christmas tree. Pansy took the lead and handed out the gifts that had been gathered under the tree, leaving Harry and Draco to watch the proceedings. Draco shifted to stand just behind Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry’s torso. Harry brought his hands up to brush his fingers over Draco’s knuckles.

Draco dipped his head slightly so that his lips brushed softly over Harry’s ear. “You make me so happy Harry,” he whispered. 

Harry turned his head to look at Draco. “Me too Draco. Happy Christmas,” Harry said quietly. It was tempting to say how much he loved Draco, but Harry decided to wait. There would be plenty of time for that. 

Ron shuffled over to the couple while everyone else was distracted with presents. He glanced between the two and then sighed. “You’re an alright bloke, Malfoy,” Ron said gruffly.

“High praise indeed,” Draco commented drily. At a nudge from Harry, Draco relented. “Thank you Weasley.”

“I’m happy for you both,” Ron went on. He met Harry’s gaze with a meaningful look. “Honestly.”

“Thanks mate,” Harry murmured gratefully. His smile widened when Draco relaxed his grip and held his hand out to Ron. Harry watched the two shake hands, overwhelmed with joy. It was turning out to be the best Christmas that Harry had ever experienced. 

Draco watched as Ron nodded and shifted away. He didn’t think he’d ever felt so content. Harry’s loving gaze warmed his heart and the acceptance of Harry’s best friend had been more gratifying than Draco had thought possible.

Draco’s musings were interrupted when presents were passed to him and Harry. They opened the parcels curiously, suddenly aware that everyone was watching them. Harry made a strange high pitched sound and blushed while Draco sputtered indignantly. These gifts were obviously from Pansy. 

Each box contained an assortment of lubricants, some of which were flavored, edible body paint and various… toys. “Sweet Salazar,” Draco groaned. “I don’t even know what some of these are,” he added, poking at one of the items. "What's this one?"

"It's a plug," Harry managed to croak, his face heated.

"A plug? What do we do with it?" Draco asked.

Harry grimaced but leaned closer to whisper in Draco's ear. Draco gasped sharply, blushing even more. Harry was relieved that Draco didn't demand further explanation. He didn't care to discuss his topic in front of their friends. Pansy seemed to be enjoying far too much already. 

“You’re welcome,” Pansy said in a sing-song voice while the others snorted with laughter. Hermione looked as if she was struggling to draw breath through her giggles. Ron appeared to be torn between horror and hysterical laughter.

“Pansy you… you hag!” Draco snapped, flustered.

Pansy feigned a look of astonishment. “A hag, Draco? See if I ever help you attain a sex life again.” She squealed and ducked when Draco threw a festive green dildo at her.


End file.
